A Tony Tale
by anny385
Summary: Tony is a feline shifter. AU fic. Short fic.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

A Tony Tale

Tony remembered hearing someone saying that he was as graceful as a cat. Little did they know that he could become a cat whenever he wanted to and when he had the time off he often turned a cat. He turned into a beautiful Chocolate Point Siamese cat. His paws, legs, face, ears and tail were a dark brown and the rest of him was a light tan color. The only people that knew about him being a cat was Gibbs, Abby and Ducky. They had found out when he first started working for NCIS by accident, but he didn't have to worry about them telling anyone. They had decided to give him the name Dino when he was a cat as a shortened version of his last name. Kate never found out that he could turn into a cat while they worked together. He never told McGee, or Ziva either and he didn't know if he ever would either.

Tony turned off the computer on his desk and began putting things away. He got up and watched as Gibbs walked with him too. McGee and Ziva had already left after putting their reports on Gibbs's desk. Tony made his way towards the elevators and walked inside.

"Since it's Friday are you going to turn into Dino?"

"Yes."

As Dino his cat side didn't mind playing with toys and batting things around. He didn't eat cat food, but he did eat normal food. He often left out snack food out on the table just in case he forgot to change into a human when he was too busy being a cat. He also liked running as a cat and often did. It was another great way to exercise as a cat.

Gibbs knocked on Tony's door wondering if Tony would be Dino right now. Abby and Ducky were with him too. They all liked Dino the cat side of Tony and loved to play fetch with him. That was one of the rare things that Dino liked to do. They often threw one of Dino's toys and he would go get it and drop it in front of them.

When nobody answered the knock he took out his key and unlocked the door. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful Siamese cat.

"Tony's changed." Gibbs said as he stood there inside the door as the others came inside too.

Abby smiled at Dino and walked over to him to pet him.

"Change back Tony. We have pizza."

Tony started purring and then finally turned back into his human side. He had gotten his cat shifting abilities from his Mom. His Mom also changed into a Siamese cat. She had played with him in her cat and human form. He loved his Mom and mourned when she had died.

Gibbs put the pizza on the counter and got the plates out. Tony walked into the kitchen along with Abby and Ducky. They all got their pizzas and sat down and started eating and talking. After they ate they all watched a movie and had popcorn too. When the movie was over they all went back home. They would come back tomorrow and play with Dino.

When they came back the next day and Tony changed into Dino once again. Tony brought one of his green mouse toys to Abby who took it and threw it. Dino took off and grabbed it and brought it back putting it in front of Abby once again. She took it and threw it again. Dino took off it again and then grabbed the mouse and brought it back a few more times until Dino got tired. They watched as Dino flopped down and started panting.

Dino turned back into Tony and sat down on the couch. They watched another movie and then Tony started dinner. Tony had invited them to have dinner with him. He was going to make lasagna which they all liked because he made it before. At the dinner table they all talked about Dino, the cases and everything else. After dinner Tony brought out the ice cream and they had sundaes. They went back into the living room where they stayed for an hour more and they said their goodbye's.

Tony watched them leave his apartment. He invited them to come back next week and to have dinner with him again. He liked being around people that knew he turned into a cat besides his Father. He smiled as he watched then got into their cars and head to their homes.

The End

Author's Note: I had a cat who was the same color as Tony's feline shifter color and he also loved to fetch. I named him Dino after DiNozzo. He was only a year old when he was hit by a car and died.


End file.
